In the resource recovery industry seals are used for many different duties. Some seals are used to occlude or reduce flow in an annular space between a borehole tool and a casing or open hole. These can be for setting the tool temporarily or permanently in a way to prevent all annular flow or can be used to reduce a radial dimension of the annulus about the tool to a smaller measurement for such things as conveying tools to their intended destination using fluid flow past the tool. This is the case in such tools as fracture plugs and liners, for example, and especially in highly deviated or horizontal wells. While the practice of flowing tools to target is common place, and regularly successful, it is also measurably subject to failures in the form of swab offs of the seal and consequent reduction in efficiency or failure of utility of the particular tool when flow rates exceed a value of about 8 BBL per minute. Higher flow rates are desirable to reduce transit time to target but with increasing flow rate there is an increasing failure rate. In view hereof, the art would welcome alternative constructions that improve reliability and reduce cost.